


A Frozen Heart

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. The reader was part of Blackwatch back in the day but they were cryogenically frozen to save their life. They awake years later after being found by the recalled overwatch, everything has changed... Including him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        Years, you sat down on the bed in the medical unit unsure of how you were supposed to take this information. You were only supposed to be frozen until Angela could come back from her mission. Her treatment was your only chance of surviving the hit you’d taken while protecting a citizen. You hadn’t expected any of this. You stared into the face of Angela who had just informed you that Overwatch had been disbanded years ago. It came as a shock, you’d done so much good in the world. What on earth had happened while you were frozen? She told you about the recall and how a lot of the members were returning to help the world once again. You immediately agreed to join up for the cause. You knew the world needed heroes, the scar that remained forever on your chest reminded you constantly.

        “What about Commander Reyes?” It hit you hard, you hadn’t even asked about the most important person yet. He was your love, you had just confessed to him before walking out the doors and into the battle that nearly ended your life. Your love finally being returned. You needed to see him, the need raced through your veins like lightning. You could see a type of pain flash through Angela’s eyes and she shook her head. Your heart dropped out of your body. You tried to press the subject but Angela just told you to rest before leaving you in the room by yourself. Had he died? You had no way of knowing. You laid down rolling yourself into a ball, sobs ripping their way out of you.

        Months passed as you worked with the newly reformed Overwatch. A lot of old faces were resurfacing, a lot of them much older than you due to your time spent in Cryo. You prayed that eventually Gabriel would resurface and that what you were told about his death was wrong. There’s no way that he, Ana, and Jack were all dead, right? They were too strong, they were amazing. But even though you held onto that hope it drained away as the days kept slipping past you.

        The newest mission was going to be a difficult one. You’d been teamed up with some of the top members of Overwatch which meant this was going to be extremely dangerous. This was a mission to stop Talon forces from stealing incredibly dangerous information about some of the world leaders that had gone into hiding due to Talon’s movements. You’d been back in the swing of things and finally back to peak performance with your weapons so you were ready for this, though it scared you. You’d never been up against Talon forces before.

        When your ship landed, you were given the instructions again. Get in, stop Talon, eliminate enemy forces at all costs. They gave you information on the most dangerous members of Talon, most of which would probably not be on this mission but it was good to know regardless. Widowmaker, the Overwatch member turned talon agent. Sombra, the hacker, she is highly dangerous as her upgrades allow her to hack from anywhere. Doomfist, you knew about him, the whole world still remembered him. Moira, the Overwatch scientist that was too dangerous to continue working with who in time turned to Talon. And Reaper, he was infamous, everyone seemed to know of him and had fought against him at one point or another even before Overwatch had been recalled. He was extremely dangerous and incredibly slippery to pin down.

        Information in mind, mission objectives set, and gear at the ready, you and your team filed out of the ship. The tip about the attack had specified that they’d attack before Dawn. Your team members fanned out, taking both posts inside and outside the base. You were stationed inside on the third floor. You had another newer member with you, patrolling the hallways. Any movement spotted and you were to contact the rest of the team as soon as physically possible.

        At about 1 in the morning you noticed your teammate had disappeared. He’d just walked to the other end of the hallway and disappeared out of sight. Afraid that the enemy had made it up to the third floor, you had your hand up to the call button on your ear piece as you inched your way down the hallway. You caught sight of familiar black smoke and hit your call button alerting everyone in seconds. You had spotted Reaper. Your teammate was already dead.

        Everything after that blurred together in a rush of adrenaline. You ran after the smoke, team members pouring in from every floor. The fight was awful, you suddenly understood why he was so infamous but they trapped him in the end. He was taken to the newly established Overwatch Headquarters and put in a containment cell he couldn’t escape from. The walls able to keep him anchored in his physical form. Something had been eating at you about him. Something that made him feel so familiar to you though you hadn’t even known who he was a few months ago. You wanted to talk to him, after days of trying to convince someone to let you in to talk to him, they finally caved and let you in claiming it was your funeral.

        “Hello.” You said working up the courage to say something to the skull masked man who had turned a fraction toward the door when it slid open and you walked in.

        “Heh, they send a kid to interrogate me? Or are you here to die?” His voice was raspy and deep but so incredibly familiar. You could almost place your finger on it but not quite.

        “Neither, I’m not really sure why I’m here. I just had to talk to you.” This made his head snap around and look at you completely. He stood up from his bed and strode across the room to you stopping just in front of you.

        “No…” He rasped. “It can’t be…” He said, his voice low and full of pain. You hated not being able to see his face. His mask completely eclipsing his reactions.

        “I feel like I know you…” You whispered. The cloaked figure in front of you seemed to grow angry.

        “NO!” He growled. “You are just some sick joke they’re using against me.” He said forcefully pushing your back against one of the cell walls. “You’re not Y/N!” Pain flooded his voice again as he stared you down from inside of the mask. Finally, finally it hit you. It’s him, he’s been Reaper this entire time.

        “Gabriel..?” You whispered, tears rolling down your cheeks. He was your enemy now, you’d hoped and prayed that he was alive and here he was standing before you as one of the world’s most hated criminals. Part of you wanted to hold him close and the other part wanted to vomit. “They told me you died.” The tears were coming down your cheeks in thick streams, you wanted to scream how could it end up like this? One of his gloved hands reached up and rested itself on your cheek. You shrank back from the touch.

        “I did die. Or at least the Gabriel you knew died that day.” His voice was deep, years of sadness filling every word. “I looked for you, I searched everywhere I could think of…” His hand slowly reaching back out to touch your face, to prove to himself that you were real and standing here before him. “How are you unchanged, you look the very same as the last day I saw you.”

        “I almost died. I was cryogenically frozen to keep me alive while I awaited Angela’s return. I’ve been in cryo all these years.” Sobs were racking your body making it hard to keep yourself together enough to speak. Gabriel’s other hand snaked around your waist and you were pulled against his cold hard form. It hurt, you always dreamed of this, of being held in his arms. You heard the sound of clicking above you, he’d snapped his mask off for the first time in your memory. His face was scarred horrendously, he wasn’t ever going to be the same again. But it was him, it really was him. It was the Gabriel you loved. He looked down at you, his eyes too intense to look directly into. His lips met yours in a kiss that sparked your heart to life once again. The second he pulled away, the power snapped off. The whole of the room powered down and you knew exactly what it meant. You heard the sound of Gabe clicking his mask back into place.

        “Sombra’s here.” He said, still holding your form tightly against his before leaning down to your ear and whispering so low you barely caught it. “I will come back for you, my love.” Your arms were suddenly empty and Gabe was gone leaving you alone in his cell a crying screaming mess. All you could do was whisper to the empty room.

        “I love you…”


	2. Two colors of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You waited and waited, was it all for nothing? Would he fulfill his promise?

        It had been over a month since Reaper had escaped Overwatch’s grasp. You were lost in a mixture of emotions. Everyone at the base knew it had been Sombra that shut off the power and let Reaper escape. But that didn’t keep them from somewhat blaming you for it. You had been questioned about what happened in the cell several times and you always gave the same story. You went in, attempted to talk to him, got threatened, and nearly died. You added the last part, it had felt like you were dying when he left you behind. Though he hadn’t actually hurt you but it explained why you’d been screaming and found curled up crying. You kept his identity secret. Your feelings were complicated, you wanted to tell them who he was, help them stop him but your heart yearned for you to keep your mouth shut, still clinging to the promise he made before he slipped out of your arms. Would he actually come back for you?

        Everything had gone back to normal after that, you went about helping with missions and kept mostly to yourself with the occasional chat between you and McCree. He seemed to be one of the only people who didn’t blame you for Reaper’s escape. He was kind to you when no one else was. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred since then, especially no sign of Talon’s top agents. It was possible that they were planning an attack against the base but no one knew for certain.

        That is until you returned home. Nothing looked out of place upon first glace and then there, upon your kitchen counter laid a single red rose. You stood rooted to the spot looking at the gorgeous flower positive you hadn’t bought flowers since well before you’d been placed in cryo. Cautiously you approached the counter, eyes never leaving the rose. He’d been here.

        “Gabriel?” You called to the empty room around you. Was he still here? Did you want him to still be here? After several moments of silence, you came to conclusion he’d only come to drop this off to you and there was no telling if and when he would return. You picked up the rose and held it to your chest. At least you had this.

        The day you planned to throw out your withering rose, you came home to find a fresh one in its place but there was something else. Sitting beside the vase you kept Gabriel’s rose in was a rather small thin box. You opened it to find a sliver chain with a small black rose hanging delicately from it.

        “Do you like it?” A deep raspy voice asked quietly from behind you. You whirled around only to see black vapor wafting about the space. “I always thought roses suited you.” Gabriel said from behind you. This time he stayed put when you whirled around to face him. He was in his usual black attire befitting the angel of death he claimed to be. He carefully stroked one of your cheeks with a clawed glove.

        “I love it…” You said looking down at the necklace still nestled safely in its box. You did love it. It reminded you of the old Gabriel, the one you fell in love with so long ago.

        “Good.” He said taking the necklace from the box and gesturing for you to turn around before snapping it delicately in place around your neck. “Wear it and think of me.” Gabriel whispered into your ear before pressing a soft kiss to your throat. You were going to say something but when you turned around he was gone leaving you alone once again but this time, you had something to hold onto. More than words, more than withering roses, you had his love in a solid, stable form. You couldn’t tell wrong from right anymore. Gabriel was Reaper now, he’s killed more people than you’d dare to think of… And yet… You love him and wished he’d return once again. What a fool.


End file.
